Moonlight Lovers
by WithMyQuill
Summary: When Blaise catches Theodore in a compromising position, he finally allows himself to do what he has longed to do for so long. WARNING: Slash and Smut, do not read if this makes you uncomfortable.


**Moonlight Lovers**

The dorm was blissfully empty. I knew that Malfoy and his cronies had gone back to their families for Christmas and the only other member of the dorm was currently wandering around the castle and would probably not be back for several hours. Deciding not to waste the glorious opportunity, I quickly squirmed out of my trousers having already cast my robes and shirt on the floor of the dorm.

Having a girl with me was always a bonus but right now I couldn't be bothered to find one and besides, the effort it took to persuade them to come back to my dorm let alone give me a blow job was just not worth it tonight. I would have to satisfy myself.

Sinking back into my emerald and black sheets, I wrapped one of my thin hands around my cock and began to let my long fingers gently stroke the sensitive skin. I quickly let lust overcome me and became oblivious to the rest of the world as my cock hardened and I proceeded to wank myself off.

My mind began to wonder to images that would stimulate me further. I pictured the flustered face of Daphne Greengrass squirming beneath me; I pictured the hot and bothered body of Ginny Weasley trying to escape my clutches as I fucked her senseless; I pictured the raw lust on Sabrina Zabini's faces as I pounded inside her... Without warning, Sabrina's face merged into that of her brother and I felt myself become excruciatingly hard as I began to buck against my hand.

"Blaise..." I moaned. Merlin what was happening to me? I knew I should be repulsed, I knew it was wrong but _damn_ did it feel good. I moaned again as I pictured Blaise's naked form smirking up at me. I tried desperately to reconstruct his face back into that of Sabrina but the thought of Blaise was turning me on more than any girl had ever done.

"Would you like some help with that?" a husky voice murmured from further down my bed. My eyes flashed open and I looked down in horror at the boy whose body I had just been picturing as my hand ran up and down my cock: Blaise Zabini. I could feel my face flush red. This man had probably just heard me moaning his name... Whilst fucking wanking! Horror and humiliation mingled on my face but I could not stop staring at the boy on my bed. The boy who's mouth was inches from my leaking cock.

I gripped my cock tighter in an attempt to convince myself I was fine without the help of Blaise Zabini. But then Blaise smirked and lowered his head even further and I could feel my resolve weakening until my hand slipped from my cock completely. Blaise's smirk widened moments before his lips lowered onto the head of my cock.

This was not the first time someone had sucked me off of course but my previous sexual experiences had all been with girls. As Blaise slid his mouth further down my excruciatingly hard penis, I let myself sink back into my sheets, the image of those dark lips surrounding my manhood imprinted on my mind. I let out a whimper of surrender as my mind ceased to tell me how wrong this was and I let myself focus solely on the sensations Blaise's mouth was eliciting from me.

Blaise's tongue firmly massaged the flesh of my cock, working me back up to where I had been before his arrival. And then I had exceeded it. Merlin no one had ever made me feel this good. I was gripping the sheets either side of me, desperate not to cum there and then into my dorm mate's mouth.

The world was swimming in front of my eyes as the dark skinned boy swallowed my cock repeatedly, sucking and licking at all the perfect places until I was no longer sure which way was up and which down.

"_Blaise_," I gasped as Blaise rubbed his tongue against my bellend. My hands were clamped so tightly that I could feel my fingernails digging into the flesh of my palms through the black bed sheets. "Blaise _please_," I moaned, unsure what exactly I was begging for. Blaise made a movement with his mouth against my cock that made me lose control. I started to buck uncontrollably, thrusting my cock into the back of Blaise's throat, unclamping my hands from the sheets and using them to jerk Blaise's head back and forth along my cock. "Blaise!" I screamed as my seed spewed into Blaise's mouth and I tumbled over the edge into blissful oblivion...

-x-

I stirred awake to the sensation of someone running their fingertips over my stomach. I could not have been asleep for very long as the clock on the wall showed it was still several minutes to midnight. I tried to recall which girl had so stubbornly stayed in my bed while I had been out but could not for the life of me remember her face.

Blinking my heavy eyes open, I caught sight of dark skin. Surely I had not bedded Sabrina Zabini. The figure beside me stirred slightly and I felt my cock twitch again. Maybe there was time for another round. Looking down at our entwined and naked bodies, my blood ran cold.

Whoever was lying beside me was a man. A man who was exceedingly well endowed.

"What the fuck!" I screeched, jumping up and trying to untangle myself from the other man. "Get the fuck off me you pervert! What the _fuck_!" Large hands wrapped around my wrists to restrain me. "Fucking hell! This is so fucking wrong!" I choked out in horror. "_Blaise_!" I hissed upon recognising the boy that was now holding me tightly in his grip. I struggled even harder, entirely unsettled by the fact my cock was still twitching. Blaise roll on top of me, preventing me from climbing out of the bed.

"Shut up and listen," he barked, covering my mouth with one hand while the other pinned my arm to the bed. When at last I stopped struggling and simply glared at my dorm mate with unbridled fury, Blaise removed his hand from my mouth but still did not speak. Instead, he ran his fingertips down my side, along my ribcage and over my stomach to my hip bones.

I just stared at him.

"Does this _feel_ wrong?" Blaise murmured at last, running his fingers back up my body.

"Yes," I replied instantly.

"Really," Blaise's voice was husky in my ear but I retained my resolve this time.

"Yes."

"Really?" Blaise ran his hand down my arm and then across my stomach.

"Yes." Blaise quirked an eyebrow before letting his fingers drift even lower, still questioning. "Yes," I tensed. Blaise reached between our bodies and stroked my cock ever so lightly. "Yes," I snarled between clenched teeth, furious with my body for reacting the way it did to Blaise's touch. "Yes," I repeated as Blaise began to rub my cock a little faster. "Yes," I breathed, my eyelids fluttering shut. "Yes... Yes... _Yes_!" I moaned and Blaise wrapped his fingers around my length and began pumping in earnest. "_Merlin_ yes," I moaned but by this time the word had taken on a whole new meaning.

How was it possible for someone to make me feel this good? And _Blaise_ of all people. If I was honest with myself, tonight was not the first night I had pictured Blaise's sultry face while wanking but I had never thought anything of it, preferring to pretend it had not happened. But now... Now Blaise was pumping on my cock in a way that was eliciting moan after moan from me.

"Blaise," I groaned. Without warning, I was filled with the uncontrollable desire to kiss my dorm mate. Yanking my arm from Blaise's grip, I brought it to the boy's head. Blaise paused momentarily, no doubt afraid he was about to get punched in the face. When I entwined my fingers in Blaise's short hair and pulled his face forward so that I could crush our lips together, Blaise was so startled, he forgot about what he was doing with my cock and instead reached up to cup my face.

To the surprise of both of us, I did not mind being left uncomfortably hard. I simply put more energy into the kiss, moulding my lips to Blaise's. It was me who ran my tongue softly along Blaise's lips to request entry. Blaise willingly obliged, sucking my tongue into his mouth eagerly. It was me who wrapped my legs around the other boy's hips to pull our bodies closer together, desperate to touch as much of his glorious body as I could.

"This is so wrong," I murmured against Blaise's lips but I lacked my earlier conviction and did not stop the way my body was rubbing against Blaise's or the way my mouth was moulding with his.

"If you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this then I will stop and never breathe a word of it again," Blaise replied with certainty, pulling away slightly to look me in the eye. I whimpered.

"Don't stop," I begged, aching to be ravished by his mouth again.

"Exactly," Blaise smirked and resumed kissing me with heated passion. At some point, I managed to roll us over so that I was on top of Blaise. I smirked down at the dark skinned boy as my lips began to trail kisses down his jawline and onto his neck. Blaise tilted his head back into the pillows on the bed as I continued my trail of kisses down across his shoulder and collar bone.

"Theo," he gasped and the nickname sent shivers down my spine. People, girls mainly, had tried calling me 'Theo' before but I had always hated it. Coming from Blaise's lips though, in that husky voice... I resumed my kissing with more urgency, practically licking my way down Blaise's chest and chiselled stomach.

When I reached my destination, I paused. I had never done this before. What if I was no good.

"Please Theo," Blaise begged. "It'll be amazing. Trust me," he encouraged and I nodded. Hesitantly, I lowered my lips to Blaise's erect cock and slid them slowly over the bellend. "That's it Theo. I promise I won't buck," Blaise urged with a gasp. With this encouragement, I moved my head down, taking more and more of my... of Blaise, into my mouth. Blaise jerked and I could feel the back of my throat closing. "Through your nose Theo, breath through your nose," Blaise instructed breathlessly. Following his advice, I immediately felt myself relax and was able to swallow Blaise's cock until my lips reached the tilt. And then I moved up again, slowly, until my lips were barely touching the leaking tip. Blaise whimpered and I smirked before sliding back down his cock slowly. This time, when I reached the tilt, I smirked and jerked my head up rapidly, letting my bottom teeth graze against the underside of Blaise's cock.

To my immense satisfaction, Blaise proceeded to spew his seed everywhere, bucking his hips upwards and groaning ecstatically at the sudden motion of my mouth. He groaned and whimpered as his orgasm rocked through him and the sight had me getting hard all over again.

"Where the fuck did you learn to do that?" he gasped when he was once again in control of his senses, staring at me with heated shock.

"Instinct," I shrugged but could not keep the smirk from my face. Blaise stared at me for several moments, his eyes so dark with lust they were almost black. Then his hands were on my neck, dragging me forward so he could plant a claiming kiss on my mouth.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," he murmured against my lips when at last he pulled away.

"Touch me," I whispered, hardly daring myself to speak. Blaise groaned as even just that simple request made him want to shove his cock into any available opening.

He lowered his hand to my now exceedingly hard cock and began to stroke it gently. He shifted so that he was sitting opposite me on my bed. Deciding he was too far away, I clambered onto his lap so that I was straddling him, our cocks touching and sticking up between us.

"Let's do it together," he murmured huskily in my ear. I tentatively reached forward to take his cock in my hands as he continued to stroke mine. His eyes never left mine as we worked each other up. I lost control first, my eyes closing as I reached up to kiss him, rolling my hips into his hand. "Theo," he whispered. I moaned in response seconds before I squirted my sticky white seed over both of us.

Blaise lost no time in throwing me on my back, forgetting his own erection, and moved his mouth to where my semen was stuck to my pale skin. His tongue flicked out and he began to lick it up as if he was dying of thirst and it was the first water he had come across in months. It was the hottest thing I had ever witnessed and I could feel myself getting hard all over again.

By the time he licked the cum from the tip of my penis, I was already moaning with pleasure, sensual lust making me blind. He sucked my entire cock into his mouth in one go and started swirling his tongue around it, bring me to yet another climax in a matter of seconds. "_Blaise_…" I hissed. Oh _Merlin_ this boy was _hot_.

"God Theo, I want you," Blaise murmured as he returned his lips to my neck, gently sucking the skin into his mouth to leave a claiming mark on my flesh. "I want you so bad," he moaned.

"Blaise," I sighed, contented sleep trying to drag me under. He replied by nuzzling into my neck, draping a leg over mine and wrapping an arm around my torso. He felt so good, the warmth of his skin mingling with mine as if we were one and the same.

"I know," he sighed. "I know…" where the last words I heard before sleep enveloped me in her sensuous embrace.

-x-

When the weak winter light streamed through the window, half submerged by the Black Lake, and caressed my naked body, I was filled with bittersweet longing. I could feel Blaise's body still pressed against mine, wrapping me in his possessive hold, not wanting to ever let me go. But he would have to. This could not happen again. It was wrong. And no matter how right it felt, there was no way that I, Theodore Nott, could condone its recurrence.

"Blaise," I sighed, stirring slightly. I knew he was awake; I knew he just wanted to stay there forever; I knew that by feigning sleep he could procure a few extra seconds of his bliss; I knew that I would have to break him; I knew I would have to hurt him. "Blaise, wake up," I repeated, more firmly.

Blaise stirred, running his legs and arms over me as he stretched. His heavy eyelids fluttered open and he looked at me with the eyes filled with such unbearable sadness that I was forced to look away. He knew too. He knew this could not be.

"Blaise, you need to leave," I told him firmly. "This cannot happen again. It should not have happened to begin with. I don't want you Zabini. I don't want this." The words slipped from my lips easily enough but they took a piece of my heart with them. "This never happened, understood?" I finally looked at him, needing his confirmation.

The sadness that shone from his dark eyes almost had me retracting my words. But I didn't. I bit my tongue as I watched him break before my eyes. After several agonizing moments, he nodded slowly and then reached forward to plant one last searing kiss on my bruised lips before climbing from the bed and vanishing on the other side of the emerald bed hanging that still hung, partly open, from my bed.


End file.
